pink_corruption_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blerix
Blerix is a young monster, the "controller" of her namesake virus, and Four's caretaker, ironic as it is. For her beastly alter ego, see Amy, and for her "flower" alter ego, see Xir. Story Prior to her being in a coma in a cave beneath the Tree of Life for years, Blerix was a die-hard fan of the Pink Corruption who wanted to make all colors equal. She enlisted the help of a group of anarchists known as the Free Flowers in order to spread her corruption, which she initially planned to simply make shapes more powerful so that pink shapes would be respected. However, the Free Flowers were difficult to convince as they had a grudge with her for supporting corruption. It was only when she promised to use her developing powers to rid Paradise of a leader that they joined her cause. She took in small amounts of power at a time (due to her youth, she would not be very able to handle much power back then) and then began her plan. However, when she created her corruption to place it beneath the Tree of Life, something happened, and she fell into a comatose state, losing all memories of her prior life except for her name. The rest of her story is in a book that is currently unpublished, but to clear up confusion about her current alignment, she has done many bad things in her current life but redeemed herself after realizing her wrongdoings. Appearance She's about as tall as a flower but is a lot more muscular (she's labeled as a rare variant called a Dwarf Monster). Disliking outfits that are too large for her, she usually wears a flower's size, and as a result most of her outfits are torn. She usually wears a red sundress with crimson or orange shorts. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail. Having a tendency to grow when taking in power, it's no surprise that in her second form she is taller and more muscular. In said form she has four curved horns and her hair is down. She has four fingers/claws instead of three and also has another pair of arms. When not corrupted, she is brown. The circles that make up her arms do have spikes but she can retract them. Personality Normally, Blerix is wild and playful. She has an aggressive attitude and a carefree style. She can be serious at times but likes to goof off and joke around. She is also pretty curious at times and likes to spar with Cube and Iris in her free time when not playing video games. When not corrupted, Blerix becomes meek and anxious, often tapping her horns, twisting her hair, or chewing on her nails, getting nervous in public, and even having tendency to become nauseated as well. Weapons and Powers Natural Corruption While she isn't permanently corrupted, if she gets uncorrupted she will slowly reinfect herself over the course of between a week and a month regardless of the situation. Gills Being an aquatic variant known as a Freshwater Summerfin, Blerix can breathe underwater. During the summer, she undergoes a transformation into a more newt-like form. Because of this, she has a natural instinct to spend her summers underwater. Holdable Weapon Blerix's weapon is a boomerang. She often mis-throws it on purpose to give others a scare, a habit from her previous life. If it hits something, it immediately returns to her unless it is stuck. Voice Beeps Blerix's voice bleeps sound like a clip taken from Payload by Dex Arson. Acting Sounds like my voice but deeper. For privacy purposes I will not provide an example. Trivia * Originally her weapon was gonna be a giant paper airplane, but that was ridiculous, so I changed it. * Originally her hair was messy and purple, but that didn’t work well with her appearance. Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Corrupts Category:Caretakers Category:Circles Category:Seasonfins Category:Characters with Hair Category:Dwarves Category:BubbyAuroratheCambion's Pages